


Book 4: Revelation in Shadows (358/2 Days)

by WolfWings_Random_Writings



Series: A Flickering Light [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWings_Random_Writings/pseuds/WolfWings_Random_Writings
Summary: Mickey surprisingly appears in 358/2 Days. I'm not complaining, I got a good scene out of it.





	Book 4: Revelation in Shadows (358/2 Days)

Ignus moved cautiously. The woods were remote, that was why they’d chosen the place, but there was still no guarantee that they hadn’t been followed. He spotted another figure and ducked quickly behind the nearest tree. He leaned out to look. Black hood, right height and build. And he _was_ on time. Ignus stepped out and approached, still wary. As he got closer, the figure nodded.

“Sorry it’s been so long since I could meet.” Ignus removed his hood. “How’re you doing Riku? Your last message was…cryptic.”

Riku didn’t respond, instead reaching up and removing the hood shadowing his face. Ignus took one look and jumped back, rapidly reciting the Oath of Spark as he stared down Ansem. Ansem reached down and pulled out a strip of cloth. He wrapped it around his eyes like a blindfold and dark mist began to pour from the cloak. As it faded, Ansem became Riku. He looked up and smiled.

Ignus stopped in the middle of his recitation. “Riku?”

“Ignus.” Riku nodded.

“Well, that makes it a little clearer why I haven’t seen you the past few weeks. And what your last message was saying.”

“I’ve been…searching for a way to conquer my darkness.”

“I know that, but that didn’t seem like the same issue you were having before.”

“It’s something new that’s been cropping up. I’ve had success with controlling it, but not consistently. The blindfold keeps my darkness held back, when I can’t concentrate on maintaining control myself.”

“That’s a patch, not a cure. Your darkness isn’t so simple that a strip of cloth can hold it back.” Ignus sighed. “You shouldn’t be doing this by yourself. Stay with me for a bit until we can get this under-”

“No. I said I would handle this myself and I mean to. That power won’t be truly mine until I manage to conquer it. Besides, Sora’s memories are riding on the information we’ve been gathering from the Organization.”

Ignus started to speak, then sighed. “You’re correct, of course. Alright then. What new intel do you have? You mentioned Sora’s memories, did you get a lead on what the plan was for them?”

“There’s a reason the Organization’s been quiet since our battle at Castle Oblivion. And now I know it’s not because a depletion in members made them weak. Taking Sora’s memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to alter his memory.”

“That makes sense. The things I’ve seen them doing through the worlds hasn’t been directed toward any goal I could figure. It makes sense then, they’re trying to buy time for whatever this is to be finished.”

“And whatever it is, Sora’s memories are what they’re after. They needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it.”

“I spoke to Naminé the last time I was in Castle Oblivion. She said that the process of putting his memory back together is going nowhere. Something major is missing…”

“It’s his memories of Kairi.” Riku said confidently. “It has to be. They’re the most precious things he has, the key to who he is. They’re what make Sora…well, Sora.”

“Then we need to recover them somehow. If you can’t break cover, what can I do to get those memories back?”

“I’ll take care of it. But I need a favor.”

Ignus chuckled. “Seems I’m always doing you favors.” He shook his head before getting serious. “What do you need?”

“I have to face one of the Organization’s members soon. I might not survive the fight, and if I do, it might be because I lost control of the darkness and it overtook me.”

“Can’t you wait until you solve…” Ignus gestured to his eyes.

“No time. If that happens, it means you’re the only one who’s going to be there for Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the only one who can guide them when they awaken.”

“Riku…”

“Promise me Ignus. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out.”

“I promise…Riku. May your heart be your guiding key.”

Riku raised his hood and turned to leave. As he walked away, Ignus leaned back against a trunk.

“Second time I’ve made that kind of promise…” He mused to himself. “I _will_ be there when they wake up. And Ven…you too. I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ignus's story will continue in A Flickering Light Book 5: Rebirth of Darkness


End file.
